All the things she said
by Dark Daimon
Summary: KUJA FANS UNITE! KUJA FANS UNITE! THIS IS A STORY FOR ALL KUJA FANS! A WHAT IF SONGFIC TO ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID! Rating for safety.


**All the things she said**

**AN: This was TOTALLY a "what if fic" so don't kill me :P**

****

  
  
Kuja stood in the misty morning crawled up against a tree. He thought about the finer less complicated things in life. What was this thing?  
  
Princess Garnet Til Alexandros.  
  
True, he did try many attempts to hurt her. But so did many children with childlike crushes.  
  
And if Garland found out...  
  
He shuddered the thought.  
  
He heard the crunching of grass beneath a walking persons feet.  
  
He looked over.  
  
Although fog surrounded the figure he knew who it was.  
  
It was Dagger.  
  
Dagger walked through the mist angelically. When she saw Kuja, she stopped in her tracks. Kuja could tell her fear. He stood up and just smiled. He rose her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough_**  
  
He walked over to her but she stepped back. "What are you going to do...?" she said with a hint of fear in her voice. How he wished she didn't fear him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." Kuja whispered loud enough so Dagger could here him.  
  
"I don't believe you!" she said as she turned about to run.  
  
"Dagger." He said.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "What did you just call me...?"  
  
"I called you Dagger." He said still smiling.  
  
She frowned looking at him. "Why are you here?" Kuja asked.  
  
"I got seperated from Zidane..." she told him. He nodded.  
  
**_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_**  
  
Dagger felt a bit more comfortable for some reason and walked closer to Kuja. Kuja sat down once again and patted the ground beside him. Dagger hesitated but sat down beside him, hugging her legs.  
  
"Beautiful out isn't it?" Kuja asked her.  
  
Dagger looked up. How could this man think a miserable day like this was BEAUTIFUL? "If you say so..." she muttered.  
  
He looked at her in the eyes. "You have very deep eyes. It's like looking beauty itself in the eyes."  
  
Dagger blushed. No one had said something so beautiful before. "Thanks um...your eyes are.....sorta blue..." she said, not knowing how to return the compliment.  
  
To her surprise, he laughed! And she found it so soothing!  
  
**_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_**  
  
"You're most humorous, my canary." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I called you my canary." Kuja said.  
  
"Did..you see that play?" she asked him.  
  
"It is my most enjoyable past time to see that play."  
  
"Me too!" Dagger grinned. Inside she was confused. She and Kuja had something in common.  
  
"Really? You look like the kind of person who would be the princess."  
  
Dagger blushed again.  
  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_**  
  
She inched closer to him.  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_**  
  
They looked each other in the eye.  
  
**_This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_**  
  
They came closer.  
  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said_**  
  
They're lips pressed together and it began to rain.  
  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said_**  
  
They didn't let go. The cold, see-through rain pettled against their skin. They kept their eyes shut. The rain dampened Dagger and Kuja's hair. Kuja's hair turned into a dark purple as Daggers hair looked darker then pitch black-no longer ebony.  
  
Dagger felt free. Dagger felt right. Dagger had no regrets of kissing him.  
  
Kuja felt light. He got it off his shoulders. And he kept kissing.  
  
**_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_**  
  
They broke.  
  
"...I can't do this." Dagger said standing up.  
  
"But...why?" asked Kuja with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"I need to be someone who I know will be there for me and only me..." she said whispering.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Dagger said as she ran into the rainy mist.  
  
Kuja sat there stiff.  
  
When the group finally found Dagger they had many papers over their heads. "There you are!" yelled Zidane.  
  
"Miserable day isn't it?" asked Vivi.  
  
"...I love it." Dagger said.

  
AN: Like I said, this was a what if please don't kill me lol


End file.
